Tell Me a Story
by writtenbyallygrace
Summary: A collection of unrelated 100-200 word drabbles about various Mary Poppins characters.
1. Time

**_A/N: I thought I would share some of the drabbles I've written for Mary Poppins. These are part of a challenge I've made for myself to write everyday over the summer. All of the drabbles are posted on my tumblr. Not all of the drabbles posted there will be related to Mary Poppins or the characters in that world, but a good majority of them will._**

* * *

 **"Time"**

 **Word Count: 105**

* * *

Time hardly mattered to Mary Poppins. She'd already seen a century or two and she knew that she would be around for many more. She nannied for multiple generations of the same families (oftentimes without them even realizing) and knew that she would probably nanny for them again in the future. She knew that there would always be time for her to accomplish anything she wanted.

Then she met Herbert Alfred. He became her best and closest friend in almost no time at all. And it was after she met dear Bert that she realized something: Not everyone had time on his or her side.


	2. Stars & Shatter

_**A/N: Two drabbles for this chapter. If you want sneak peeks for upcoming Mary Poppins projects or drabbles not related to Mary Poppins, make sure to check out my writing tumblr!**_

* * *

 **"Stars"**

 **Featuring: Bert. Word Count: 99.**

* * *

She was made up of stars. Of that much, Bert was sure. It was the only explanation that made sense. If there was anyone as wonderful as Mary Poppins, he hadn't them yet and he was convinced that such a person did not exist. When she smiled, he saw the stars shining in her eyes. And if starlight had a physical sensation, he was certain that it would like how it felt to hold her hand.

It wasn't until recently, however, that he began to wonder what it might feel like to pull her close and kiss her…

* * *

 **"Shatter"**

 **Featuring: Mary Poppins. Word Count: 159.**

* * *

Magic wasn't always something that came so easily to Mary Poppins; she had to work hard and practice for her skills to improve so vastly. All the work she did, she had to do alone for she kept her abilities secret from everyone. As she practiced, she learned that her magic was (on occasion) tied to her emotional state. When she was thirteen, barely a month after discovering her abilities, she and her mother had a disagreement and her temper escaped her control. After storming off, while she paced around her room, she muttered to herself about the ordeal. She didn't notice, but as she fumed, the teacup her grandmother gifted to her started to crack. Minutes passed and soon the cup shattered into a million pieces. Mary immediately realized what she'd done.

The teacup was eventually mended, but Mary never forgot the importance of keeping one's temper under control lest she shatter something more fragile or more precious.


	3. Kindness & Butterfly

_**A/N: I've fallen behind a bit on the whole "writing every day" thing. I missed a couple days between Kindness and Butterfly, but I'm not doing too badly. So far, most of my drabbles I've been writing have been about Mary Poppins, but I'm hoping to start including more characters. Any drabbles about characters not in the Mary Poppins world will be posted to my writing tumblr writtenbyallygrace. I hope you'll check it out! Anyways, onto the writing! (And I love hearing back from people so if you feel inclined to leave a review, please do!)**_

* * *

 **"Kindness"  
Featuring: Bert. Word Count: 122.**

* * *

Mary Poppins often told Bert he would never make any money conducting business they way he did. Money didn't matter to Herbert Alfred, though. To Bert, there wasn't a single thing that could compare to the joyful smile of a child when he handed them a kite free of any charge or the grateful look he received when he'd give an old man a bag of hot chestnuts on a particularly blustery day. He didn't need the nicest flat in Londontown or the best food available. All he wanted was to know that he made people's days a little brighter.

And besides, it was all worth it to him if it meant he was able to spend another day with Mary Poppins.

* * *

 **"Butterfly"  
Featuring: Mary Poppins. Word Count: 144.**

* * *

She couldn't put her finger on the reason why and it drove her out of her mind. Bert had always been one of her closest friends; as a young girl and even now as an adult. Had she always felt this way about him? Certainly their relationship hadn't always felt so incredibly complicated; had it? Before, being around Bert was easier than even the simplest act of magic. Now, without fail, his mere presence made her blush and feel like a schoolgirl all over again. Whatever it was, Mary wished it might stop; her friendship with Herbert Alfred wasn't meant to be so complicated.


End file.
